Obsession
by Akai Red-san
Summary: And where's my partner? I asked myself the question, until I heard a soft whimper passing through the bathroom's thin closed wooden door.
1. Chapter 1

**OBSESSION**

**KisaxIta**

**YAOI – Or better, no like no read =D **

**A/N: English isn't my first language, so, sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistake in there. I tried my best at it. PS:. Blame my English teacher, not me =P**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, I'd do it at the manga/anime. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**WARNINGS: It's no rated M for free. It has a slightly slutty Itachi and a voyeur Kisame. Yaoi, how I said before, it means two guys getting at it (fucking for who doesn't understand). **

**You've been warned, don't come complaining to me. **

* * *

[KISAME'S POV]

It didn't take me much to find myself completely obsessed about my partner. The day I met him, I can't forget, those eyes he had, sad, angry, Itachi still wore the ANBU uniform, he was all wet from the rain, and his hair fell heavily on his shoulders.

He didn't talk the least that day, neither that week. And the first words he had ever said to me were, "It's not your business." When I first asked why he did become a nukenin.

Some months passed, and yet he wouldn't talk much, but we grew a slight bit closer, we could at least call ourselves partners and we didn't fight not even a little, different of most partners of Akatsuki.

Itachi has always caught all of my attention, my eyes were always on him, whenever it was, even at distance, that porcelain white skin and the silky black of his hair wouldn't leave my mind, neither if I wanted to.

The dreams I had, were the most exciting, as Itachi writhing under me and moaning my name in bliss; I could almost feel his nails penetrating in my skin as we moved in compass, heavy panting, groaning loudly. Sweaty and steam hot passion, and then I would be awoken by my terribly painful erection.

I was almost reaching insanity. Sometimes he teased me, but unconsciously though; when he ate dangos for an example, he used to slowly put out his tongue, and with the tip, lick his upper lip, lower and then moaned softly at the taste in his mouth. When he brushed his hair, it seemed he was staring fixedly at me, but I knew he never would.

And at times he was reading a book, mostly when I was cleaning Samehada, I could swear his beautiful onyx eyes were directed at me. But it probably was my mind playing me a trick; well, actually it was sort of obvious.

"Kisame…you're so quiet today…" Itachi stated as we continued walking. "I didn't hear you say a word since we left the village."

"I'm not in the mood of talking."

"I realize that." He was always that cold.

But lately, I could even say we're friends, because sometimes – those times are rare though – he opens up with me. I kind of like that, because I always wanted to know things about the Uchiha who's walking beside me. Every conversation we have, is practically a monologue, since I am the one who mostly speaks, but usually he answers me with an 'hn' which means he is actually listening at me.

And that's good enough for me.

"Do you feel okay?" this is an example of one of the strange times he cares about asking something like this.

And I'm not okay. I'm frustrated.

"I'm fine." I answer.

I was frustrated because I fell in love with my partner and consequently my best friend. I keep thinking how he would react if he knew it. He'd probably reject me because of my horrible looks.

I keep thinking what if he meets someone and falls in love, how I would react, how bad it would hurt me. I don't want to tell him my feelings because I already know what his answer will be, and the worst thing would be that after that e would start to avoid me.

Then it would turn into a nightmare, worst than the one I already am in.

"You are too quiet, something is troubling you." One thing about Itachi, he basically does not ask things – few are these times – he mostly affirms it.

And he is always fucking damn right! That's what pisses me off the most!

"You know…I think we should stop, I'm tired." He said, and then looked at me. "What do you think?"

"Okay." Itachi knew if he said he was tired I would want to stop, but his intention was for me to take a rest. Really, sometimes I wonder how he had become a criminal, when he doesn't act coldly towards me he's the sweetest person ever. And if he ever hear that from my mouth, I'm sure I'll be turned into sushi drown on shoyu sauce.

Itachi and I kept walking, until we saw an inn and stopped in front of which.

After the fast procedure of checking in, we got the key to our room, and climbed upstairs, until we found the door with the matching number of the key I had in hands.

"I need a bath." He said as we entered the room. I nodded affirmatively and took off my Akatsuki cloak.

The last thing I was reminded of was of my body hitting the mattress, and I drifting into sleep quickly.

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked at the other side of the double bed; it was empty, Itachi hadn't finished his bath.

I look at the window, and outside is already dark. For how many hours had I slept?

And where's my partner?

I asked myself the question, until I heard a soft whimper passing through the bathroom's thin closed wooden door.

My eyes that were lazily open shot open at the sound, and at its own will, my body moved itself closer to the door.

"Nnnn…" it was a low moan coming from inside, the fact I couldn't believe was that voice was Itachi's voice.

I have already imagined how his moans would be like, and yes I'm ashamed of my perversion.

But my imagination wasn't as fertile as I thought it was.

"Ahwn…" this was a bit louder, I wish I could see what's going on inside the bathroom, "Ahhh…"

I had never imagined his moaning would be so enticing.

I gave myself permission for looking through the keyhole, and saw the most beautiful thing I had put my eyes on, after Itachi himself, of course.

He was lying on the floor with his legs spread.

Itachi had his body still slightly wet, and his vision seemed blurry. His white teeth were sunk on the rosy moist lips, trying to keep the pleasure sounds down uselessly.

His head rested at the bathtub's border, as his body arched under the touches of his right hand on the hardened swollen cock he held fiercely. "Ngh…"

Another moan of his, and my body in which was responding far long ago was about to be on fire.

The sight I had doubtlessly was exciting, and yet surprising. I never thought the very proud Uchiha would ever do things such as that. He seemed so shameless, but yet he had his face all pinkish and his body as well was very flushed.

He opened up his legs a bit more, and the hand that pumped the erection of his started downing itself as it reached his pink small hole. Itachi brushed his fingertip against the tight-looking place, and I could see his whole body trembled.

I myself trembled, and felt my whole body stiffen. I bit my lip, wishing I could just storm in the bathroom and claim his as mine once for all. But I can't do that though.

"Mmm…" the tip of the finger made its entrance, as he moaned softly. Soon it was taken off, and brought to the boy's lips.

It felt like he was doing this because he knew I was watching, but difficultly it would be true.

Itachi sucked on the finger, adding a second one into his mouth as he tangled his tongue around it, making some little wet noises that helped on the job of turning me on even more.

"Ahn…" he moaned around the digit, as he moved his hips, the look on his face gave on he was painfully hard, and it pleased me to think he was like that thinking of me.

Itachi took a look at the door, my body froze entirely, thinking he had discovered me, but he only smirked and soon licked his lips seconds after removing the finger out of it.

He had those sexy eyes staring straight, or better, the place I was behind the door. It was as if he was looking at me directly, it felt like I was a spectator at a very erotic show.

One more whimper took its place in the soundtrack of sexy sounds Itachi made. At this rate, my member was too big for the pants I wore. My partner had inserted his finger inside his entrance and left his head to tilt behind as he bucked his hips up, and moaned once more, now at a higher pitch.

"AHHHH!" He groaned louder as he hit his prostate, and once more bit his lip, in which blood was dripping from already. His eyes were watery from pleasure, and still kept moaning and moving his finger in and out at a steady pace.

"Ahh…Nghh…kimochi ii*…"

His mid finger started caressing his asshole, and then made its way inside as well, as Itachi arched his back sighing in pleasure.

"Mghnn" he moaned softly, closing his eyes.

I could swear I saw him mouthing my name, but I'm so horny right now I can difficultly differ truth from my imagination. But I'm pretty sure that it was the second option, unfortunately for me.

I was until then trying not to touch myself as I watched him, but I couldn't take it anymore when he started sucking on his left hand's finger, as if he was sucking something not less than a dick.

"NNNN!" he groaned loudly around his digits, and added a third finger inside his wet hole.

Itachi still bucked his hips in encounter to the fingers, although it was moving forward itself to make the penetrating digits go deeper inside of him.

That sent shivers down my spine, and I felt myself getting even harder if that was even possible, actually if happened so, my throbbing cock would probably explode.

"Awhn…ngh…ahn…" his hips moved violently, and his voice never seemed so delicious, if the door was supposedly locked, he sure would be raped, but not yet, I still have the conscience of my acts.

My hand around my erection moved at the same rhythm as he did, and it felt like I was inside him, and just to imagine that, I almost felt how it would feel like to have his ass around my dick.

I squeezed my penis tightly, moaning his name so low, that even I could barely hear it.

"Mghn, yes…ahn…" he moaned with his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "AHHHN!" this one moan was louder than the others that had left his mouth, and so he did come, soon being followed by me.

I cleaned my one hot liquid on my boxers and just stood there for a while, until my pants calmed down, and Itachi's as well.

Luckily he went back into the tub, and I had more time to recompose myself. I should be at bed, now I feel dead tired.

[ITACHI'S POV]

I entered the bathtub, and relaxed inside it again, I could still feel my insides burning as it was claiming for more of that.

I closed my eyes and sighed with a grin playing on my lips. "Kisame, sometimes you're so dumb…" I whispered to myself.

He probably was asleep again by now.

* * *

***Kimochi ii = it feels good**

**A/N:** **How was it? Depending on what you want, I will make more chapters, I already have some ideas =) **

**Ja nee, minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hehe, I'm sorry it took me a little – very – long to update this, I had been kinda busy with shit at school. Plus my other fics written in my language take quite of my free time.**

**Warnings are the same of last chapter, and…what else? Oh, yes, this was not revised, I typed it up quickly at 3AM so if it's shitty…I'd say it ain't my fault, but it is, isn't it? **

**And please, comment =) **

**Thank you for reading. **

* * *

[KISAME'S POV]

It's interesting the fact of how aroused I had woken up, actually more than the normal. And it's also interesting that after last night's happenings, I started having even wetter dreams about the Uchiha.

This is insanely wrong.

And the first thing I see after opening my eyes is Itachi lying beside me, but completely naked, with his back turned at me.

The only things that cover his white skin are his long black hair over his back and ass cheeks, and a thin sheet covering only from his mid thighs below.

He breathed so slowly, and I felt like my heart would beat its way out through my mouth of how fast it was beating. I thanked every god I knew, and even Jashin for having at least the minimum self-control not to do something completely stupid at that time. I picked my Akatsuki cloak that was thrown on the floor, and covered the lithe body of the brunette with it.

I felt my pounding heart slow down, until it reached a normal rhythm, then I walked into the bathroom, because I could really use a shower. Surely would be practically impossible to concentrate in the place that I would only remember qhat I saw last night.

_Forget it, Kisame! _A voince in my conscience shouted.

_Go talk to him! _Another voice replied, although I couldn't differ then between rational and irrational.

"Tsc..." I locked the bathroom's door and got rid of my pant that were err…sticky, due to last night's acts. I tried to avoid looking at the 'nether region' that were all happy and ready for another good time.

I turned on the shower on the coldest temperature that humanly possible.

If I dove in Antartica, would this state of insanity go away? Difficultly.

E got into the box, and under the cascade of water falling, and I felt my whole body shiver at the ice cold water.

When I finished my shower, I went back to the room, so I would get dressed, and then Itachi was already awake, and only covering his body with the sheets. "Ohayo, Kisa."

I would surely have the major nosebleed at any moment, because that scene was so much for me to take. Itachi, just awaken…messy hair, husky voice, rolled up in sheets and under those entirely naked.

At this moment I was sure god hates me. If he only existed…

"O-ohayo I-Itachi..." I stuttered, if my mouth happened to be open, I would be salivating.

And shit, I forgot I only had my towel on. Before Itachi could realize the great volem under it, I went back to the bathroom, running as if for my life, saying I forgot my brain in there.

[ITACHI'S POV]

I giggled as I saw Kisame running to the bathroom, probably due to the volume that was visibly getting formed under his white towel.

I decided getting dressed already, before Kisame dies out of an anemy. He was eating me with the eyes, and I feel flattered at that.

I put my clothes quickly, with the intention of not killing _my _shark. And continued to wait for him. Even feeling like a slut with all of this teasing, I wouldn't let my pride go so easily and leap on his arms.

If Kisame really wants me, he should come and get me. Simply like that.

[KISAME'S POV]

This boy will get me crazy for sure!

"Kisa, let's go?" since when had he started calling me like this? I guess that it's a week or something.

"H-hai." I finished getting dressed and then I ;left the bathroom, seeing him dressed, which was a little disappointing, since I wished he only covered himself with that sheet.

We both left the bedroom, with the intention to go back to the Akatsuki's headquarters. After we paid the inn, we left, going in the direction to Amegakure.

We were in silence for a while until I finally decided to speak up something. "I think it's gonna rain…"

I know, I know, to start talking about the weather is having nothing better to say.

"Hn…" Itachi looked up, "You're right…" – "I guess it means we're almost home."

"Hn." I shook my head positively. And we kept walking the rest of the way in silence. We reported our mission step by step to leader-sama, and then we were told we could rest.

I was tired, but I surely wouldn't get a least of rest. Since the pairs share the damn bedrooms, staying in the same ambient as Itachi is already a temptation, and even more when the place's a bedroom, where he spends hours reading and I supposedly relax just observing his perfectness.

This time wouldn't be different at all, although what I saw last night won't have such good influence in my imagination that already doesn't provide me very pure thoughts about the brunette.

And you know, once more I was right. Another fact about Itachi is that he's addicted to sweets. Obviously in his favorites list, chocolate is included, specially when it's melt. And that's what he's doing right in front of me right now.

That look in his eyes, is the same he had in the bathroom, and when he closes his eyes, is that same expression he showed when he moaned, then once more he would put his tongue out to lick the sugary spoon, with such wanton…

"Want some too, Kisame?" that's one of those moments in life we stand looking at some one with the stupidest face possibly made looking at something or in this case, someone for a long time thinking how perfectly it would fit in a porno movie, where the hottest human being in all rational people in this world appears all covered in chocolate?

Welcome to my world.

The only thing I could think at that moment was how delicious would be sucking and biting that sweet covered mouth of his.

"Kisa, is everything allright? You're strange since yesterday…" Itachi rose from the bed where he laid on, and kneeled in front of me, that was sitting on a chair across the bed.

Itachi put his hands on my knees, and squeezed them, going up to my thighs, in a subtle massage, "You seem so tense, Kisa…"

Oh, shit! Now he's looking like those sassy secretaries most men fantasize about.

"I'm fine Itachi-san…" I got up, a little dizzy. There was my head playing with me again! And I was here thinking he was hitting on me. "I will…ãhn…" Nothing that would happen to be said by me would make at least sense.

"Sit Kisa-kun, I'll bring you some tea…" he pushed me against the chair, and before I could say something, he left the bedroom, closing the door.

That was strange for me. I was the one who did everything for him.

Minutes, or maybe hours had passed, and then I realized I napped. Talking about it, Itachi must be already done with that tea.

Something in my head, which I suspect that is my conscience screamed at me: _Don't go looking for him._

But since I was always a thickhead, I didn't listen to that little voice. Congratulations for me…in an ironic way, of course.

What had I found in the kitchen?

No, luckily – or maybe not – it wasn't that obscene Itachi from the bathroom, it's just my partner eating more chocolate sitting on the counter.

At the instant I opened my mouth to call for him, the melt chocolate he had on the spoon fell on his black shirt, which made he simply take off the piece of cloth and throw it on the floor, as it was the most normal thing to do in the Akatsuki's kitchen.

A small trail of chocolate made contrast with his white skin, so he slowly cleaned it trailing up the chocolate with his index finger touching his skin until it reached his lips.

I'm not the biggest fan of sweets but I would help him getting clean with pleasure.

Shit! I'm a pervert! Comparing our ages he's just a child and…

Where did he get that dildo from?

I never knew Itachi Uchiha had a dildo, much less a big, thick blue one. He looked at the toy, and then at the chocolate, and had the idea that would dry my body clean from all it's blood.

The brunette put all the melt chocolate from the pot over the object, making it be completely covered by it, to only suck it entirely, not leaving even a drop of chocolate behind, making me very surprised. Where had he learned to do that?

Itachi looked in my direction, just like last time, but if he learned I am watching him, I would be surely be already being burned by his Amaterasu.

I have chills only of thinking about it…

But right now, I'm having chills for many other reasons also.

Itachi got his legs up, letting them get more spread, and brushed the dildo on the area of his ass cheeks covered by the black pants he still wore. Yet he still was looking at where I stood.

I wish I had a jutsu that would turn me invisible.

"Ngh…" oh, that was too much!

I had heard before that chocolate is an aphrodisiac, but is it that much for him? That's kind of interesting and…

Kisame, put yourself together, and tell him to get the hell out of there before Pain appears, and join to watch the show.

"Owhn!" holy shit! I can't move a muscle, my body is froze!

Help me, I'm fucking burning, as well as my neurons. That is so hot!

"Ahhh..." damned was the moment his hand started caressing the bulge in his pants.

Much better: damned was the moment he took off the damn pants. Itachi wore or better, didn't wear absolutely anything.

He had being showing himself completely obscene lately. And I assure he had never been like this. Not that I saw it, actually.

"Mghn..." he moaned, putting the dildo inside his mouth once more, giving it a long suck and taking it out his mouth with a loud 'pop', then Itachi licked the objects from base to tip.

Damned sexy looks! Damned mania of seducing everybody unconsciously!

Damned mania I have of not istening to my conscience and go after the Uchiha!

Damned blue dildo! If Itachi didn't like blue, I would be imagining some shit right now!

The saliva-humid toy slipped down his chest and stomach, and making him shiver as it brushed against his hard organ, he had moaned soundlessly and had shivered even more at the feel of the silicone touching his entrance.

The smaller man bit his lip, and let his back touch the wall behind himself, and pushed the dildo up his ass, making it enter him with no hesitation.

"Ahn!" he moaned loudly of pleasure and pain "Nnn...Ahh..."

It was impossible to believe his boldness doing such thing when anybody could storm in the kitchen with no previous warning.

I still could control myself, but doubtfully the other Akatsuki members would hold it so much, since he practically begged with those eyes of him that anyone wh watched ravished that perfect and delicious looking body of his.

Again, like last time, I saw my name forming on his lips, "Khn...AHHH!" that moan was pretty loud, and he made few slow circular movements with his hips, moaning even more after that.

"Ahhhnn...Nghnnn...Kiahhhhn...me..." he bit his lip stonger and I saw his belly being covered in a white liquid nt long after that.

Itachi looked panting at his stomach, mimicking the latter scene of the chocolate and let his fingertips brush against his own semen and took those to his lips.

I swore my heart would materialize legs and run out of my body, so I would have to ask Kakuzu to sew another one in me.

Beside, Itachi seemed yo be quite sensitive, since it was kind of fast for him to…allright…

"The tea!" he exclaimed, jumping from the counter.

Now I will express myself a la Hidan: FUCK!

The only reaction I had was to run for my life. And my plan would have worked perfectly if I didn't stumble on the fur in the middle of the hallway, and fell with my face on the floor, and to complete that, I shouted a loud: "Son of a fucking bitch!" which would be enough to wake people in Suna.

Let's say Suna is considerably far from Amegakure.

I could even feel everybody coming to save me, and se the 'small' tent in my pants, for which I would be teased for, for lifetime. Some of them would surely mention the reason I fell was that I was rushing to jerk off.

But I was actually running for not being seeing by the Uchiha, but my plan didn't work because I got myself even more attention than it was supposed to. Simply beautiful.

I can already feel Amaterasu…

Dying in 3, 2…

"Kisame, are you okay?"

"Err...Yes.."

Itachi laughed, "You're so cute like this!" he reached out his hand for me.

He…saind I was cute?

For some reason I blushed when I heard that.


End file.
